Cuidando de ti
by Noh-chan
Summary: Ya es costumbre que Deku se pase el día descansando su herido cuerpo después de las clases, pero... ¿Kacchan está cuidando de él? / KatsuDeku.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Biiiiienvenidos a mi primer fic KATSUDEKU! –Confeti-.**

 **Espero que os guste, esto ha salido de mi cansada mente después de una semana de entregas y exámenes reaaaalmente agotadora, así que no me lo tengáis mucho en cuenta.**

 **Esto es realmente un Two-shot exprés, ahora mientras leéis esto en mi pc hay una pequeña continuación esperando a ser publicada. C:**

 **Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen.**

 **CUIDANDO DE TI**

El rubio se preguntó por décima vez cómo era que estaba ahí.

Sentado al lado de la cama del estúpido de Deku.

Dándole de comer.

 _De comer._

El peli-verde comía un poco temeroso la sopa que el rubio le daba. Temía que le estampase la cuchara en la cara en cualquier momento, y por la del rubio vaya si había peligro.

-K-Kacchan, no quiero más… -Izuku intentó parar a Bakugou, pero este solo gruñó de forma agresiva y le metió la cuchara en la boca-.

-Deja de quejarte y come de una puta vez para que pueda irme.

El peli-verde miró el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared de su cuarto y vio que ya eran entradas las nueve de la noche. Por suerte afuera era de día aun, ya que era prácticamente verano.

Izuku escuchó cómo maldecía el rubio por lo bajo pero no distinguió muy bien lo que decía.

Cuando Bakugou dejó el plato vacío en el escritorio de Izuku se giró hacia él de nuevo.

-Eh, última oportunidad para que te ayude a algo. –Dijo malhumorado el rubio-.

Estaba de los nervios, hacía ya muchos años que Bakugou no entraba en su casa y ahí lo tenía. Ayudándole porque se había lesionado severamente durante las clases prácticas con All Might.

Aunque desde el punto de vista del joven Izuku no era para tanto, solo se había destrozado el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda, aun le quedaba otra mano y otra pierna para llegar a su casa, abrir la puerta, hacerse la cena, cenar, meterse en la cama…

Bueno, tal vez sí que necesitaba ayuda.

Aunque si hubiera estado su madre en casa nada de eso hubiera pasado, pero justo estaba en casa de la tía de Izuku de vacaciones. Qué casualidad.

-Pásame un ibuprofeno, por favor. –Izuku señaló el cajón de su escritorio y el rubio rebuscó la tableta de pastillas-.

Pero se quedó quieto.

Y lo que sacó no fue solo la tableta de pastillas. También sacó una pequeña figura de All Might descolorida por el tiempo.

-E-eso… -Izuku intentó levantarse avergonzado pero volvió a recostarse adolorido por haberse apoyado en el brazo herido-.

-Te lo di cuando éramos niños, ¿en serio guardas cosas como estas? –Lo dijo en un claro tono de desprecio, pero se quedó mirando la figurita un rato antes de dejarla con cuidado en su sitio para después cerrar el cajón-.

Kacchan había visto la figurita que Deku guardaba desde hacía tantos años, de cuando eran inseparables, de antes de que el quirk del rubio se manifestase y dejase de lado al otro por ser Quirkless.

Cuando el peli-verde se peleaba con Bakugou, siempre recordaba esos momentos de amistad y se sentía triste.

Pero había veces, como esa en la que el rubio le ayudaba, aun hablándole mal y haciéndose el duro, en la que sentía su pecho hincharse de felicidad, porque sabía que si realmente Bakugou le odiase no haría nada por él.

Y con ese sentimiento encontrado de felicidad Izuku habló.

-Necesito un abrazo, Kacchan.

Y fue justo cuando lo dijo que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Tenía la mala costumbre de decir en voz alta todo lo que pensaba.

El rubio se quedó estupefacto. Cómo si no entendiera lo que acababa de oír, y es que no todos los días el chico al que insultas cada día y amenazas te pide un abrazo.

Izuku cerró los ojos, más rojo que un tomate, esperando los gritos y los golpes, pero sólo sintió unos brazos rodeándole.

-Lo hago sólo porque te veías penoso rogando. –Le susurró Bakugou algo a la defensiva mientras seguía estrechándole entre sus brazos-.

Izuku iba a decir que no había rogado nada, pero lo dejó pasar porque no quería enfadarle llevándole la contraria y porque no quería que se apartase.

Con el brazo sano Deku abrazó de vuelta a Kacchan y rio.

-¿Pero ahora de qué se supone que te ríes, estúpido? –Bakugou se apartó para verle a la cara pero se quedó abrazado al otro chico-.

Rojo como un tomate Izuku sonrió al rubio y decidió lanzarse.

-Echaba de menos estar así contigo.

Bakugou se sorprendió y notó un calorcito en sus mejillas, pero rápidamente se alejó de los brazos del peli-verde.

Sin decir nada se iba a marchar de la habitación, hasta que escuchó un susurro a su espalda.

-Qu-quédate un rato más…

Creyendo no haber escuchado bien, Bakugou se giró hacia Izuku y le vio tapándose la cara roja con el brazo sano.

Se asomó y le dirigió una mirada avergonzada, como un corderito.

Algo se movió dentro de Bakugou y sin saberlo se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

Pasaron un rato en un silencio incómodo, mirándose las manos, el reloj, pero nunca a los ojos.

Hasta que Izuku bostezó.

-Deberías dormir, estúpido. –Bakugou se levantó de la silla y la puso en su sitio- ya vendré mañana por la mañana. –Añadió entre dientes, aunque no le desagradaba la idea-.

Era solo que cómo podía actuar como amigo con alguien a quién había estado tratando tan mal desde hacía tanto tiempo. No era justo para el peli-verde y Bakugou lo sabía.

-Mañana por la mañana vendrá Todoroki.

Y ya era la segunda vez que se paraba ante la puerta de la habitación de Izuku antes de irse y se giraba hacia el joven que estaba en la cama.

-¿Qué va a venir ese gilipollas? ¿A qué? –Bakugou se acercó peligrosamente a la cama de nuevo-.

-Pues… A verme Kacchan, me lo dijo antes de que nos fuéramos de la escuela. –Izuku frunció el ceño, todo estaba yendo bien hasta que mencionó a Todoroki-.

El rubio gruñó algo sin sentido y lo siguiente que vio Izuku fue a Bakugou encima suyo con cara de enfado.

Pero lo que pasó no se lo esperaba para nada.

Sentía los labios de Kacchan tomando los suyos de manera algo agresiva y posesiva.

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, Bakugou atacó el labio inferior de Izuku y aprovechó que el joven peli-verde abrió la boca para quejarse y lamió su lengua.

Deku sintió un escalofrío. Era su primer beso. Y se lo estaba robando Kacchan, su amigo de la infancia.

Pero no se sentía mal, así que se dejó hacer.

El rubio se apartó de los labios del otro y pasó a morderle el cuello.

-K-Kacchan… -Al escuchar la voz de Deku en su oído y de esa forma, Kacchan se excitó-.

Pero se apartó.

Y miró lo que había hecho.

Deku estaba tirado en la cama, con los ojos llorosos y el cuello marcado varias veces.

Por él. No por Todoroki.

Cuando pensó eso, se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso.

-Dile al gilipollas de Todoroki que no venga mañana por la mañana.

-P-pero qué… -Deku frunció el ceño, reponiéndose del repentino ataque de Bakugou-.

-No querrás que se encuentre con todo el panorama, ¿verdad? –Inquirió sonriendo de lado de forma algo siniestra-.

-¿Qué panorama…? –Deku dejó de hablar y de pensar cuando vio cómo Bakugou se levantaba y se quitaba la camiseta, para tirarla al suelo-.

-Usa tu estúpido cerebro.

Y Bakugou atacó de nuevo.

.

.

 **Pueeees espero que lo estéis disfrutando y no queráis matarme demasiado por cortarlo en la mejor parte posible.**

 **Subiré la continuación pronto, porque la tengo escrita. –tose- No como me pasa con mis otros fics –tose-.**

 **¡Pero ese es otro tema! ¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Es bastante corto, pero aún así espero que os guste.**

 **Aviso de Lemmon. Los personajes no me pertenecen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CUIDANDO DE TI**

 **.**

Bakugou paró en seco y miró a Deku a los ojos, esperando.

-Dilo. –El rubio mordió le cuello- Si no lo dices no seguiré.

Izuku se preguntó de nuevo cómo era que habían acabado así, desnudos en su cama y con Kacchan haciéndole el amor.

Su pierna herida, con la pantorrilla enyesada era sostenida por Bakugou y éste estaba cuidadosamente encima suyo, ahora quieto.

-K-Kacchan... Yo... –Izuku se puso más rojo si podía y cerró los ojos de la vergüenza- Quiero que m-me…

-No te escucho bien, estúpido Deku, habla más fuerte.

El peli-verde miró los ojos de Bakugou. Una mirada de lujuria y diversión a partes iguales. Supo que él no continuaría con sus embestidas si no decía lo que quería oír, pero a Izuku le daba mucha vergüenza.

El rubio perdía la paciencia y cogió al chico por el cuello con una mano.

-No me hagas esperar. –Le costaba mucho aguantarse las ganas de moverse-.

Entonces Izuku en vez de mostrarse asustado reaccionó de manera totalmente inversa. No supo ni él mismo por qué, gimió al sentir la mano de Bakugou apretar su cuello y se le humedecieron los ojos a la vez que el rubio notaba cómo se apretaba a su alrededor.

Sorprendió a Bakugou y le encendió más.

-K-Kacchan, f-fóllame cómo quieras, so-soy tuyo. –Esas palabras le mandaron escalofríos de placer a Bakugou además de alimentar su ego-.

Y no tardó en volver a embestir a Izuku, rápidamente. Mordió el cuello y el hombro del chico con una sonrisa y notó como el peli-verde le arañaba la espalda.

En la habitación se escuchaban los crujidos de la cama, el choque de piel contra piel y sus gemidos y gruñidos.

Bakugou no iba a durar mucho más, había estado jugando con Izuku antes.

Empezó a masturbar al peli-verde a la vez que embestía de forma más irregular y tosca e Izuku supo que le quedaba poco para terminar, así que le rodeó por la nuca con el brazo bueno y juntó sus labios en un beso apasionado.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Bakugou despertó mucho antes que Izuku. Al final se habían quedado tan cansados que se durmieron en cuanto se limpiaron.

Acomodó mejor al peli-verde en la cama y se levantó al escuchar el timbre.

No debería abrir la puerta, pero el que picaba era muy insistente.

Al final decidió abrirla cuando escuchó quién era desde la ventana.

-Izuku, estamos aquí, abre. –Todoroki le llamaba desde abajo-.

-Estará durmiendo. –Se escuchó la voz de Uraraka-.

-Volvamos más tarde. –Iida respondió-.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia el rubio se puso unos pantalones, bajó a toda prisa y abrió la puerta como si nada.

-¿Qué queréis? –Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, internamente satisfecho por los rostros de sorpresa que mostraban sus compañeros-.

-¿Bakugou? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Todoroki frunció el ceño-.

-¿A ti qué te parece?

El rubio soltó una risa cuando Uraraka se puso más roja que un tomate y cuando Todoroki se quedó más blanco que el papel. Iida se mantenía estoico.

Les cerró la puerta en la cara y fue a hacer el desayuno mientras escuchaba cómo se iban sus compañeros sin decir nada.

Bakugou nunca olvidaría la cara de espanto de Todoroki.


End file.
